AmazingRandomSuperClan
by catbooklover2004
Summary: The title tells it all, AmazingRandomSuperClan! watch the cats do random stuff, hunt for unicorns, and eat burritos!
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time there was a cat. He had wings. The end." said MotherGooseclaw. She was a purple cat with glasses.

"Wow! That was a great story!" said Underpaw, a brown tom wearing underpants.

"That was so touching." said Dramakit, wiping away a tear with her claw.

"Underpaw, get your butt over here!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Blah, blah, blah your name is Underpants." He said.

"Yaaaay!" said Underpants, "I'm gonna hunt."

Underpants snuck loudly through the clouds.

"I'M FLYING!" he screamed. Suddenly, he saw a unicorn.

"WHEEEE!" he said as he jumped on it. "I'M IN A RODEO!"

Finally, the unicorn got so tired that it turned into a burrito. (Lol every time you eat a burrito, you are really eating a unicorn! That's how they went extinct!)

"BURRITOS! MEXICAN PARTY!" Underpants yowled.

"WHAT?" said everyone.

~5 seconds later~

"Aww." said the cats. "The burritos are gone."

Suddenly, "UNICORN ATTACK!" said Randomkit who was riding a snail. "THIS FEROCIOUS TACO I AM RIDING ON SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

"Taco?" said Raritypurple. "TACO!" she said and she ate the snail.

"NO! YOU HAVE MURDERED MY MINION DAVE!" mourned Randomkit.

A bunch of Dave (from Despicable Me) fan girls trampled over Randomkit and Raritypurple.

"Ohhh, my shoes." said Raritypurple.

"Grrr." Growled Randomkit.

"Ahehehe," whimpered Raritypurple.

Randomkit jumped on her and attacked Raritypurple. In conclusion, Raritypurple got Randomkit a butterfly named Dave as a replacement minion for the snail.

**A/N: Please review. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. A new Mat

**A/N: Thanks for the good review EradrinSkyleaf! I hope you are reading this! Onto the story!**

One day, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was walking around in a star shape. Suddenly, a cat fell on him.

"AUGHHHHHH!" screamed SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

The cat was silvery-gray with blue eyes. She jumped off AmazingRandomSuperClan's leader.

"My name is Mistypool." she said. "And I am actually sane."

"AUUGGGHHHHH!" Shrieked SirGeorgetheSecondstar, backing up from Mistypool. "A sane kitty!"

Suddenly a blue cat wearing a cape and a mask swooped in to 'save the day'.

"Me to the rescue!" said SuperHero, the blue cat. He stuffed a paw full of catmint into Mistypool's mouth. Then he grabbed her jaws and forced them up and down, chewing up the catmint. Mistypool swallowed, and the catmint immediately took effect.

"TACOS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND WILL JUMP ON COWS AND WILL MURDER ALL THE TWOLEGS AND WILL DIE!" screamed Mistypool.

"Another job well done." said SuperHero. He flew away, only to bang into TallKitty, who glared at him and punched him away.

SirGeorgetheSecondstar looked back at Mistypool. "Will you be my mat?" he asked.

"No!" said Mistypool. "I do not want you to step on my beautiful fur."

Randomly, Randomkit flew in between then on his new minion, Dave the butterfly that Raritypurple had found as a replacement minion for his snail that she had eaten. "What are you two lovebirds looking at?" he growled. "Go back to your kissin-" Then Randomkit saw Mistypool. "Oh, you're cute." He said. "Will you be my mate?" asked Randomkit.

"Sure!" replied Mistypool. "How about we wait until you're an apprentice though?"

"KK!" said Randomkit.

Suddenly, "Let all cats who are random and crazy gather beneath the RandomRock!" screeched SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Randomkit, you are now Randompaw! Mistypool will be your mentor."

"Yay!" said Mistypool. "Now we can be mates!"

But then a unicorn barged through the camp.

"Where is Mistypool?" it asked.

"Here I am!" said Mistypool who was bouncing up and down.

The unicorn grabbed her and flew away to make kitty stew.

Randompaw ran after the unicorn to get his mate back.

Meanwhile, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was asking every she cat to be his mat.

"Will you be my mat?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"No." replied Fluffyfur.

"Will you be my mat?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"No." replied Buttertoast.

"Will you be my mat?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"No." replied Whoopiecoushin.

**A/N: EradrinSkyleaf, if you want, as you were first reviewer, you can give me a cat for the story. Just tell me his/her name, gender, age, and personality. Ok? Please review everyone!**


	3. A New Kitty Cat

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry I didn't update. I was working on my other stories.**

Once again, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was walking around when another cat landed on him. The cat was fluffy dark gray with fluffier hind legs so it looked like he was wearing pants. He had ice blue eyes with flecks of green in them.

"HimynameisSirfancyPantspawanIihavethepowerstomaketacos appearandIcanziparoundeverywherebutifIeatcheesethenIslowdownforafew secondsthenIziparoundeverywhere!" he said.

"Can you say that a little slower?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"Hiii myyy naammeee isss…" said the cat.

"Faster." interrupted SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"Himynameis…"

"Just say it normally." said SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked the cat. "Hi, my name is SirFancyPantspaw and I have the powers to make tacos appear and I can zip around everywhere but if I eat cheese I slow down for a few seconds then zip around again!"

Then SirFancyPantspaw started to zip around. He banged into Randomkit who was just returning from saving his mate from the unicorn who wanted to make kitty stew. Mistypool was right behind him.

SirGeorgetheSecondstar jumped into (Yes, I said that correctly, into) the RandomRock. He poked his head out of the cave he leaped into.

"We have a new member joining us! Meet… SirPancyFantspaw!"

"Hey! The name's Sir_FancyPants_paw!" yelled SirFancyPantspaw.

"Oh." said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Sorry."

SirFancyPantspaw zipped over to Buttertoast.

"Will you be my mate?" asked SirFancyPantspaw, who had a HUGE crush on Buttertoast.

"No." said Buttertoast, flipping her brown fur with toast and butter patterns on it.

"Are you completely, really, _truly_ sure?" asked SirFancyPantspaw, who was holding out a taco that he had made appear.

"Is that a…" asked Buttertoast, her mouth watering.

"A taco? Yup." said SirFancyPantspaw. "You can have it if you be my mate."

"Yes!" screeched Buttertoast as she dove for the taco.

Meanwhile, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was watching the whole thing.

"Man, that is one weird kitty." he said.

**A/N: How did you like it? Credit goes to EradrinSkyleaf for SirFancyPantspaw! Please review! XD**


	4. The Gathering

The leader stared. He saw the cat he loved become mates with another cat.

"Buttertoast, how could you do this to me?" wailed SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "I am so sad! Hear me wail! Wail. Wail. Wail." he said. Buttertoast stared at him. Her mouth was full with the taco her husband, SirFancyPantspaw, had given to her. SirGeorgetheSecondstar had an idea.

"I know!" he said. "I know my mistake! I said MAT instead of MATE! I'll find a cat to be my MATE not my MAT!" But he did not. Eventually he traveled to ThunderClan and forced a cat to eat catmint to join their Clan. Unfortunately that cat was Bramblestar. (No he is NOT being gay, now he just wants a cat to join the Clan)

"My name is Starstar now!" screeched Bramblestar.

~in the Dark Dark Forest (where cats go after they die when they where in the Dark Forest)~

"Ugh, son you embarrass me." sighed Tigerstar face palming. The other cats in the Dark Dark Forest laughed.

"Ugh, brother, you embarrass me." said Hawfrost face palming. The other cats in the Dark Dark Forest laughed.

"Don't copy me!" screeched Tigerstar. He leaped at Hawfrost and attacked him.

~meanwhile~

"Hello everybody!" screamed Starstar. "My name is Bramblestar but I just changed it to Starstar!"

"Now, Starstar is on his last life," said SirGeorgetheSecondstar, "But he can keep his name and become a warrior cuz his name is awesome."

"Yay!" screamed the cats.

"Now, let me name the cats who will go the gathering," said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Mistypool, Randompaw, Fartface, TallKitty, Underpants, Starstar, Mewderp (the deputy), Herbeater (the medicine cat), and me, SirGeorgetheSecondstar!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Let's go, AmazingRandomSuperClan!"

~at the Gathering dun dun dun!~

"ThunderClan is doing fine, we have found good prey which is a great start to greenleaf," sai SQUIRRELstar. "But unfortunately, AmazingRandomSuperClan stole Bramblestar. The other Clans laughed. Squirrelstar glared at AmazingRandomSuperClan.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Here I am!" said Starstar, bouncing up and down. "But now my name is Starstar! AmazingRandomSuperClanis much better than ThunderClan! You can turn unicorns into burritos and have a Mexican party! And I even found an even better mate than you! I love you TallKitty!" TallKitty crouched down and snuggled against Starstar. She started purring. Squirrelstar stared at them in shock.

"Bramblestar, how could you do this to me?" she asked. Starstar ignored her. Suddenly he was surrounded by baby kits.

"TallKitty? You had kits?" said Starstar in surprise. TallKitty purred.

The other leaders proceeded to give their news, still looking at TallKitty and Starstar oddly.

"Alright, AmazingRandomSuperClan!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Let's go home!" They went home and helped Starstar and TallKitty hold their five kits. When try got home, TallKitty tried to fit into the nursery. It exploded.

"Oh no! Let's make a bigger nursery!" said Starstar. In about 0.005 seconds, the new nursery was complete. It was a huge golden palace that TallKitty could easily fit into now.

"Yay!" Said Starstar. "Now, what should we name them?"

A/N: How did you like it? I tried to make it as random as possible! And please give me ideas for kit names! Only kit in a review. I'll use the first five ideas okay? And the names have to be random. They can be like this: Pinkkit: purple tom with rainbow eyes. Is very very crazy and can fly. Actually I may use that! So first four ideas now! Please review and give me kit names!


	5. Da Kits!

Answer to reviews:

Purplebutt: Okay, I will use your kit but I can't really understand the name so I'm gonna change it to Pokemonisawesomekit.

TheAwes0me1: Trompkit sounds funny!

EradrinSkyleaf: Well, here it is!

Kits-

Pokemonisawesomekit:

She is shy, has a sadistic side, and has rainbow magenta emerald poop. She has amethyst ruby pokeball fur, and eyes that change color. She LOVES My Little Pony.

Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit: He has yellow fur, a banana for a tail, and has brownish magenta eyes. He also has a obsession with pumpkin soup paint.

Trompkit: He is a brown and black splotted kit with huge ears and tiny blue and pink eyes!

Hungrykit: He is a dark blue tom with silver eyes and is lazy and always hungry.

Fartkit: This is one I made up. He is purple with rainbow eyes and is very very crazy. He has wings and can fly. He also farts a lot. If you didn't notice, this is Pinkkit who I mentioned in the authors note in the last chappie!

Starstar and TallKitty were naming their kits. The first one had ruby amethyst pokeball fur and was a she-kit.

"Let's name this one, Pokemonisawesomekit!" said Starstar.

The next one was yellow with a banana for a tail. It was a tom.

"Purr purr purr purr purrrrrrrrr!" purred TallKitty. Starstar knew purr language and he agreed.

"Okay. This one is Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit."

The third was a brown and black spotted kit with huge ears. It was a tom.

"How about Trompkit?" asked Starstar.

The next was a dark blue tom.

"Purr purr purrrrr!" said TallKitty.

"How about Hungrykit?" translated Starstar. "Okay!"

The last kit was a purple tom with wings. It farted.

"How about Fartkit?" asked Starstar. Fartkit farted.

Starstar walked out of the den. He farted.

ThunderClan's POV:

Squirrelstar stood at the top of the HighRock.

"Cats of ThunderClan! We are going to attack AmazingRandomSuperClan so we can get Bramblestar back!" she yowled. The rest of ThunderClan roared in agreement. Squirrelstar leaped off the HighRock with the rest of ThunderClan pouring after her. Some time later, ThunderClan got to AmazingRandomSuperClan's camp. They poured in and started attacking.

AmazingRandomSuperClan's POV:

ThunderClan raced into the camp.

AnazingRandomSuperClan stared lazily at them. Starstar's kits raced out of the den. Fartkit started flying and farted in some ThunderClan cat's faces, knocking them unconscious. Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit started to wack some other cats in the face with his banana tail. Trompkit opened his pink and blue eyes and hypnotized some cats with them. Pokemonisawesomekit pooped her rainbow magenta emerald poop on other cats, glueing them to the ground. Hungrykit was hungry, so he snuck up on Squirrelstar and bit her tail off. Squirrelstar screamed in pain and ran off, ThunderClan right behind her.

"I think we have some warrior ceremonies to do!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. The cats looked around. There were no apprentices.

"Fartkit, Pokemonisawesomekit, Trompkit, Hungrykit, Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit, do you promise to be random at all times and be loyal to AnazingRandomSuperClan?"

"I do!" They all screamed.

"Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit, you have only been alive for 0.1 days, but I still want you to be a warrior. From now on, you shall be know as Doyoulikemmmmbannanastail.

Pokemonisawesomekit, from now on you shall be known as PokemonisawesomeMLP.

Hungarykit, from now on you shall be known as Hungrybelly.

Trompkit, from now on you shall be known as Tromphypnotist. Fartkit, from now on you shall be know as FartIcanfly."

"Yayyyy!" they said.

A/N: Yah, horrible ending. I just didn't know where to end this chapter. Please review!


	6. CHICKENS!

Oldcat, Oldercat, and Oldestcat were basking in the sun. So was Iamnotanoldcathello. They were all elders. Some warriors were also basking. Insanewhattheheck was eating a brownie from the fresh kill pile (I never realized how funny that was! A fresh killed brownie... Mmmm...). Suddenly a layer of green goop landed on the whole Clan. They looked up to see Underpants driving an airplane grinning down at them evilly.

"What the heck!" screamed Insanewhattheheck. Underpants flew down, parked the airplane, and jumped out.

"Hi! I just poured Bad Smelling Green Stuff on you!" He meowed cheerfully.

"Underpants, as your punishment for pouring that stuff on us, you shall now be an elder." proclaimed SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"Hey!" said Underpants. "I just became a warrior! I'm still so young!" Suddenly Underpants turned into a kit. "That is not what I meant." he growled. He turned back.

"Underpants, I now proclaim you old." said SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"You can't do that!" said Underpants. Suddenly he became the oldest cat in the Clan. "H-hey!" he rasped.

"Get in the elder's den!" screamed everyone. Mistypool started to fly. She clapped her paws. Underpants suddenly had a cane. Insanewhattheheck pushed Underpants towards the elders den. Underpants fell over thanks to the force of the push. He slowly shoved himself upwards.

"I refuse to be an old cat!" he said definitely.

"Okay!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. He turned Underpants into an old old old old old old chicken. Suddenly orange goop fell on every one. Herbeater the medicine cat grinned down at them from Underpant's helicopter. Suddenly, the cats fur turned into feathers, their muzzle turned into a beak, their arms turned into wings, and some other stuff happened. They were now chickens.

"CLUUUUUUCK!" the cats... err chickens clicked. Misty-chicken stared at herself in disgust. She turned herself back into a cat.

"CLUUUUUUUCKKKK CLUUUUUCK!" screamed the Clan. Mistypool clapped her paws and a translator appeared.

"HERBEATER! I HATE YOU!" the translator said.

"CLUUUUUUCK!"

"DIE! NOW THANKS TO YOU, I'LL NEVER BE AN APPRENTICE!" screamed Dramakit. Herbeater looked nervously at all the chickens rushing towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Herbheater screamed like a girl. The cat-chickens stopped.

"Cluck cluck cluck?" They clucked.

"Herbeater screams like a girl?" said the translator. Then all the chickens fainted because of the bad smell of the Bad Smelling Green Stuff.

Mistypool kept flying and sipped a cup of hot hot cocoa.

"AGH! HOT!" screamed Mistypool. She spat it out onto chicken Underpants who was immune to the smell because his nose stopped working cause he was soooooooo old.

"Cluck Cluck!" he said.

"Why you little whippersnapper! Respect your elders." said the translator. Then Underpants turned back into a cat.

"Hot hot cocoa is the antidote?!" said Underpants.

"Eh, I ain't changing anyone else back yet. Dis is too funny." Replied Mistypool. Then all the cat chickens glared at her and ran towards her.

Mistypool gulped.

A/N: Ooh, cliffie!

Alligences:

AmazingRandomSuperClan-

Leader: SirGeorgetheSecondstar (brown tom with knight armor and helmet on. Eye color is currently unknown)

Deputy: Mewderp (purple she-cat who only says mew)

Medicine cat: Herbeater (green tom with purple eyes)

Warriors:

Underpants - brown tom wearing underpants

Mistypool - silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

Raritypurple - white she cat with purple "hair" and blue eyes

SuperHero - blue tom with cape and mask. Thinks he is a super hero and has the ability to fly

Fluffyfur - Purple she-cat with FLUFFY fur

Buttertoast - Brown she-cat. Her fur has toast and butter patterns on it

Whoopiecushion - white she-cat who is obsessed with whoopsie cushions

Starstar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (formerly known as Bramblestar)

Fartface - drawing of a cat farting (he/she is the mother/father of TallKitty)

TallKitty - TALL pink she-cat with purple eyes

Doyoulikemmmmbananastail - yellow tom with a banana for a tail and brownish magenta eyes

PokemonisawesomeMLP - amethyst rainbow pokeball-colored she-cat with eyes that change color

Hungrybelly - dark blue tom with silver eyes

Tromphypnotist - brown and black spotted tom with huge ears and tiny blue and pink eyes

FartIcanfly - purple tom with rainbow eyes and pink wings

Insanewhattheheck - red tom who always says "what the heck"

Apprentices:

Randompaw - Silver tom with pink eyes

SirFancyPantspaw - fluffy dark gray tom with fluffier hind legs so it looks like he is wearing pants. Has ice blue eyes with flecks of green in them.

Queens:

Mistypool (see definition above) *is expecting*

Kits: Dramakit - green she-cat

Elders:

MotherGooseclaw - purple she-cat with glasses

Oldcat - brown tom

Oldercat - brown tom

Oldestcat - brown tom

Iamnotanoldcathello - Sparkly rainbow colored tom with blue eyes


	7. Rainbowlove

A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm back! How surprising! I'm very sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I won't keep you waiting! Onto the story!

Mistypool screamed as all the cat-chickens ran towards her. Underpants, who became young again, just stared calmly at her.

"Hey!" screamed Mistypool. "Where did Herbeater go? You should be chasing him!"

"Cluuck cluck!" Screamed SirGeorgeTheSecondstar.

"But you didn't turn us back!" screamed the translator.

"That's your problem." said Mistypool and she flew away, sipping on her hot cocoa which was not as hot now. Then Mistypool remembered something.

"I need to turn my mate back!" she said. She clapped her paws and one of the chickens turned into Randompaw.

"Cheeseburger!" he screamed.

"Randompaw!" screamed Mistypool.

Then as the couple were kissing, an asteroid appeared out of nowhere. It was pink with sparkles. On top of it were little tiny puff ball things.

"Zee zee rep." said the puffballs.

"What?" Said Mistypool. "Translator!"

"I am sorry." said the translator. "I only work on chicken."

Mistypool sighed. She clapped her paws and a new translator appeared.

"Zee zee rep" said the puffballs.

"We are here to take over the world."

"Clee tee mea" said the puffs.

"We are starting with you. No hard feelings." said the translator.

"Really?" said Mistypool. She popped a puffball in her mouth. "Mm. Tastes like cotton candy."

"Wait!" said Randompaw. "Don't eat my friends the SpherePoofs! The translators are lying and making it seem like that is what the SpherePoofs are saying but really the SpherePoofs just want to be friends!"

Mistypool spat out the SpherePoof. They zoomed away on their asteroid.

"Awww," said Randompaw. He started to cry. Mistypool sighed. She clapped her paws and read the translators' minds.

"Yes! Now we can take over the world!" They were both thinking. Mistypool clapped her paws and the translators disapeared.

"Aww." said Mistypool. "That means I have to turn the clan back." She poured tons of hot cocoa on the chickens and they poofed back into cats. But there was still one chicken left. Mistypool frowned and clapped her paws. The chicken immediately turned into a white she cat with one black paw. Her eyes were completely rainbows. As in there was no pupil or iris, just rainbow. When light shown on her pelt, rainbows appeared.

"Your pelt is a prism!" said Mistypool. Randompaw started to read the she-cat's mind.

"Ooo, was I a chicken? Chicken sounds good right now. I better not say that I'm pretty nuts. Or that if SirGeorgetheSecondstar asked me to be his mat, I'd accept. I can't tell them to never let me be bored or I'll go insane, or tell them not to leave me around catmint. They'd be scared of what would happen.

And even more, don't tell them not to let me be bored while around catmint. Anyhow, I'm so illogical that I messes up anything I touches with my "magic paw" (my one black paw). I guess if I see a tomcat with his mate, the tomcat is moving to the nursery. I'm also pretty touchy. I can't tell them any of that."

Randompaw grinned. He had heard everything. "Hey you!" he yelled. "What's your name?"

"Rainbowlove!" called the cat. "I used to be part of ShadowClan and I came to visit but I was turned into a chicken! Can I be part of your Clan?"

"Sure!" said SirGeorgeTheSecondstar. "Will you be my mat, I mean mate?"

"Yes!" Screamed Rainbowlove, jumping into SirGeorgeTheSecondstar's arms. But when her black paw touched him, his knight armor changed. For a second it all disappeared and then it reappeared on everywhere except for were it had been before. So everywhere it wasn't before was now covered.

"Ahhh!" Screamed the leader, covering his body with his paws. "I feel naked!" He started to cry. Mistypool snapped her fingers (Do cats even have fingers?). His armor went back to normal. Rainbowlove smiled.

"You have such beautiful pink eyes." She said. Rainbowlove leaned closer and stretched her paws out in a hug. Seeing that she was about to touch him again, Mistypool, who was hovering in the air, clapped her paws and a glove appeared on Rainbowlove's paw. But when Rainbowlove's paw touched the glove, it disappeared and reappeared on her face. So when she leaned in for the hug, she couldn't see and she missed him and fell flat on her face. Rainbowlove started to scream. She had a tiny, tiny, 1/16 inch scratch on her nose that wasn't bleeding, which came from a dull, not very sharp pebble. She screamed and wailed.

"Ahhh, the pain! I'm going to die! Goodbye cruel world!" Rainbowlove closed her eyes, expecting for the world to fade away. After a little while, she cracked open an eye. SirGeorgetheSecondstar was staring at her face, tears streaking through his fur. Mistypool, who needed more catmint (she was getting saner and grumpy) was looking exasperated. She clapped her paws and immediately became crazy forever.

"You're alive!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "With that scratch, I thought you were a goner!"

~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~

AmazingRandomSuperClan was covered in rainbows thanks to Rainbowlove's prisim fur. There were rainbow balloons and music and streamers.

"Happy Birthday to You, You Live In A Zoo, It's Not Even Your Birthday, Hello Rainbowlove!" screamed SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "All cats who are random, gather beneath the RandomRock for a Clan Meeting!"

All of the cats gathered beneath the rock to hear what the leader had to say.

"This is Rainbowlove, my new mat, I mean mate. we are now going to have a party for her." Said SirGeorgeTheSecondstar. All of the cats of AmazingRandomSuperClan immediately began to disco.

"Yay! Hooray for Rainbowlove!" they all said. At the party, there were snacks like Mouse and Bones ice cream and cookies and of course, catmint.

"Catmint is worth 1,000,000,000 mice per leaf." Herbeater announced. And after many hours of partying, everyone fell asleep. By the way, everyone in the Clan snored. Loudly.

A/N: How did you like the chapter? I worked hard on making it longer for you guys. Credit to 42 4ever for Rainbowlove. Please Review.


End file.
